Da Menina
by Mahizidio
Summary: Pansy Parkinson sempre fora apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. A melhor amiga que estava ao lado dele para tudo que precisasse, mas ela queria ser mais do que a melhor amiga. Queria ser notada e desejada. Queria sentir o perfume dela junto ao perfume dele todos os dias.


Olá pessoal! Ando meio sumida aqui, mas finalmente criei coragem e arranjei tempo para digitar essa fic. No final de julho eu fui em um show da Tulipa Ruiz e eu só conhecia duas músicas, mas ai fiquei prestando atenção nas letras das músicas e enquanto ela cantava _Da Menina _eu imaginei toda a fic. Essa é minha primeira _Dransy_(?) - desculpem a ignorância, mas eu praticamente só leio Dramione - então, espero que gostem.

* * *

_**DA MENINA**_

Sem graça. Feia. Sem nenhum atrativo para ele ou qualquer outro. Era isso o que Pansy sempre ouvia _dele_. Você está muito magra. Anda comendo demais, hein?! Seu cabelo está muito claro. Muito escuro, muito curto ou muito comprido. Está parecendo uma vadia com essa roupa, Parkinson. Teve algumas aulas de moda com a Granger Santa Sangue-Ruim?

Nunca boa o suficiente.

Pansy Parkinson amava Draco Malfoy. Desde a mais remota infância, quando ela nem ao menos sabia o que era amar. Ele sempre esteve com ela, seu príncipe encantado de cabelos platinados e olhos de tempestade.

Sempre esteve com ela, colocando-a para baixo. Fazendo questão de deixar bem claro – em cada simples gesto ou palavra – que ele nunca seria dela, nem ela dele.

Sempre a submissa Pansy Parkinson. A garotinha rica e mimada que sempre teve tudo ao seu alcance, mas quando se tratava de Draco, era ela a usada para satisfazer as vontades do garotinho mimado.

Eles estavam no sexto ano e Pansy ainda tentava de tudo para ser notado por Draco. Era uma adolescente de dezessete anos que aparentava ser a garota mais segura de si que toda Hogwarts já vira. Ela conseguia esconder de todos aquela insegurança e medo de não ser aceita que só ela sabia o quanto doía. Naquele ano, mais do que nunca, ela estava sempre ao lado dele. Quando ele permitia que ela fizesse isso. Quando ele sentia-se extremamente cansado de tudo e só conseguia ficar em paz com o carinho que ela fazia despreocupadamente nos fios loiros do cabelo dele sobre as pernas dela. Mas só Merlim sabia as voltas que o estômago dela dava com aquela proximidade. E ela sabia que esses momentos eram raros, e não deixava de aproveitar cada segundo deles. Principalmente quando a pressão era tão grande que Draco simplesmente se rendia ao choro e buscava abrigo no abraço acolhedor que ela sempre estava pronta para dar. E isso era ainda mais raro.

Mas ele passava a maior parte do tempo enfiado sebe-se lá onde. E, no mínimo uma vez por semana – ele nunca disse nada, mas ela sabia -, ele buscava conforto nos braços de outra. Outras. O cheiro tão maravilhoso dele sempre ficava impregnado pelo perfume nojento de quem quer que fosse a vadia que passara a noite com ele. Às vezes o cheiro se repetia, e ela odiava a filha da puta ainda mais. Eu tenho necessidades, Parkinson, foi o que respondeu quando ela o encontrou se atracando com uma sonserina qualquer no dormitório. Sonserina essa cujo nome e o rosto ela não fez questão de saber. Seria arriscado a garota não ter como, no dia seguinte, contar o quão maravilhosa fora a noite com Draco Filho-de-Uma-Puta Malfoy.

**xx**

Era Natal e por mais que todos soubessem que não havia clima alguma para se comemorar, os Malfoy sempre fingiriam que nada estava acontecendo.

E lá estava Pansy Parkinson, pela décima sétima vez – décima oitava se fosse contar quando ainda era um feto -, passando o Natal na casa de Draco. E ela passaria os dois dias seguintes na casa dele, sendo a amiga que sempre foi, como fazia desde os seus cinco anos de idade. Já era tudo tão certo que ninguém se preocupava mais em perguntar o que fariam naquela data.

Ela já estava de saco cheio daquela festa; mesmo lugar, mesmas pessoas, mesmas conversas. _Sempre _a mesma coisa.

Um garçom passava e ela pegou um copo de Whisky de Fogo. O melhor seria a garrafa inteira. Ignorou o olhar de reprovação que o homem fez ao vê-la trocar o copo pela garrafa e rumou para a escada. Já era uma hora da madrugada e todas aquelas pessoas não pareciam nem um pouco a fim de irem embora. Ela foi para o quarto de Draco – mesmo com vários quartos de hóspedes na mansão, ela sempre dormia lá; eles são quase irmão, Narcisa gostava de dizer.

Pansy conjurou um copo e o encheu com o liquido âmbar, tomou um grande gole e deixou tanto a garrafa como o copo sobre a escrivaninha do quarto. Ela começou a revirar as gavetas, procurando por algo que, sabia, tinha em algum lugar por ali. Na terceira gaveta encontrou o que queria: vários maços de cigarros, que Draco não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. Todos pareciam já abertos, então não se preocupou e pegou qualquer um. Estava pela metade. Pansy ainda podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes havia fumado, todas por causa _dele._ Aquela seria a sétima.

Tragou profundamente, queria sentir a nicotina passando em cada alvéolo pulmonar, penetrando em cada capilar sanguíneo e anestesiando cada célula do seu corpo. Intercalava as tragadas com vastos goles de Whisky. Dois copos e um cigarro. Já sentia-se meio tonta, mas não estava a fim de para. Que ficasse em coma, quem se importava? Encheu o copo mais uma vez e ia acender outro cigarro quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Há quanto tempo estava no quarto? Vinte minutos no máximo, ainda não teriam sentido a falta dela.

Fora Draco quem abriu a porta. Draco acompanhado de... acompanhado de Greengrass. Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass. E eles praticamente se comiam, nem ao menos notaram a presença de Pansy. Ela sentiu ânsia, estava li justamente para fugir de tudo e o maior de seus problemas resolveu ir pessoalmente atormentá-la.

Jogou o copo no chão.

Greengrass pulou e afastou-se de Draco com o susto. Os dois olharam para a direção do barulho, e lá estava Pansy, com o melhor sorriso sardônico no rosto. Estava impecável no seu vestido de _plush_ verde, o cabelo escuro com o penteado perfeito. Olhos bem marcados, a boca em um vermelho que parecia sangue. Ainda tinha, na mão esquerda, o cigarro apagado. Ela e Draco eram as únicas pessoas que não conseguiam enxergar a beleza singular daquela menina. Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo do sonserino.

"Está fazendo o que aqui, Pansy?" perguntou afastando-se de Astoria.

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas, _há doze anos_, eu também ocupo esse quarto na época de Natal."

"Não se faça de sonsa!" disse aproximando-se dela. Astoria permaneceu no mesmo lugar, ainda perto da porta. Ela tentava, inutilmente, arrumar o vestido mediocremente lilás que vestia e o emaranhado que tinha se tornado o cabelo irritantemente loiro. Pansy riu do constrangimento da garota, mais uma vítima.

"Então não me faça perguntas idiotas só porque você está a fim de foder com uma qualquer." respondeu chegando mais perto dele. Três passos. Era isso que os separava: três passos e mais um milhão de coisa que só ela sabia o quanto a atormentavam.

"Qual o seu problema, garota? Você deve é estar bêbada." disse olhando para a garrafa de Whisky sobre a escrivaninha. Astoria já havia desistido de se recompor, olhava atônita para a discussão dos dois. Para ela, Parkinson nunca faria nada para irritar o sonserino preferido da morena.

"Não, não estou bêbada. Você não me deu tempo para isso." àquela altura, nem a tontura ela sentia mais. Continuou, quase gritando: "E você é meu problema, _Malfoy_."

Malfoy. _Malfoy?_ Quantas vezes na vida ela o chamara assim? Três, Draco ainda se lembrava de cada uma delas.

"Já chega, você está fora de si. Sai do meu quarto!" exigiu. Dois passos. Agora estavam só a dois passos de distância.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." falou entredentes, segurando uma lágrima que teimava em querer sair. "É ela quem vai. Vamos, está esperando o que para dar o fora daqui?" disse apontando para a loira. Ela não deu tempo para Pansy terminar a frase, já havia saído e batido a porta atrás de si.

Eles ficaram se fitando por no máximo quarenta segundos. Segundos que para ela pareceram ser horas a fio. Ela já conhecia todos os matizes de cinza presentes nos olhos de Draco, cada traço do rosto aristocrático, cada nuance do perfume que sempre a deixava entorpecida, agora misturado com o cheiro sujo de Greengrass. Ela aproveitou aqueles segundos para gravar ainda mais fundo todas as particularidades dele as quais ela já conhecia de cor.

Naqueles segundos Draco descobriu que simples olhos castanhos podiam conter inúmeras escalas de marrom e verde. Pela primeira vez ele deixou de lado a teoria de que lábios muito pintados o marcariam. Ele achou o vermelho sangue na boca de Pansy extremamente tentador.

E já não havia mais nenhum passo entre eles.

Finalmente Pansy era beijada da maneira possessiva e exitante a qual sabia que Draco beijava. E ela se deixou levar pela língua dele na dela. Pelas mãos nas costas, coxas, seios, nuca. Não era só ela que gemia a cada toque, e cada vez mais conseguia sentir a ereção de Draco contra sua cintura. Ela começou a tirar a camisa preta que ele vestia, mal havia terminado o trabalho foi levada para cama. Draco a deitou e tirou o resto da roupa, ficando apenas com a boxer preta. Pansy apenas tirou os sapatos e esperou que ele fizesse o resto. Os dois tinham a boca incrivelmente vermelha, e não era só por causa do batom. Draco colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Pansy e sentou-se sobre as coxas dela, puxando, pela cabeça, o vestido que já estava na altura da cintura; ela levantou um pouco o tronco para ajudá-lo. Ele logo se livrou do sutiã. Os seios não eram grandes nem pequenos, _na medida certa_. E Draco se perguntou como nunca havia prestado atenção nisso, mesmo já tendo trocado de roupas na frente um do outro diversas vezes. _Eles são quase irmãos_, pensou na mãe falando. A auréola era de um rosa claro em volta do bico turgido e escurecido. Enquanto uma mão possessiva apertava-a no bumbum, outra sentia cada rugosidade de um seio de Pansy. O outro era avidamente molhado pela língua dele que, não sabia porque, mas precisava sentir cada detalhe deles.

Mas Pansy parecia desesperada para tê-lo dentro de si o mais rápido possível. Puxou os fios loiros e selou seus lábios novamente; sentiu quando sua calcinha foi rasgada e levantou o quadril para ele tirar a peça. Ela quebrou o beijo e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dele: "Acaba logo com isso, Malfoy.". Ele rapidamente tirou a cueca e a penetrou. Não era carinhoso, apaixonado, nem nada remotamente parecido. Era apenas um saciando a vontade do outro. Pansy o apertava com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam. Não demoraria muito para ambos chegarem ao ápice. Draco bombeava cada vez mais rápido e incrivelmente sincronizados gozaram, juntos. Antes de soltar seu peso sobre Pansy, Draco a beijou tão ternamente a ponto de doer. Nenhum dos dois poderia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ficaram alguns minutos deitados um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas, ouvindo as respirações descompassadas e imaginando que a mansão inteira conseguia escutar os corações batendo freneticamente sob o peito.

Sem perceber, Pansy tinha um sorriso no rosto, o mais sincero dos últimos meses. Ela subiu no colo de Draco e o beijou. Beijou como sonhara fazer desde quando descobrira o que era beijar. Draco tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas ela não deixou; saiu de cima dele, desceu da cama e começou a juntar suas coisas.

"_Parkinson_, aonde você pensa que vai?" perguntou olhando o movimento do bumbum arrebitado. Ela não respondeu, pegou os sapatos e estava entrando no banheiro quando ele falou novamente: "Espero não precisar ficar ouvindo aqueles filhos da puta comentando o quanto você é gostosa, Pansy.". Ela também não respondeu a esse comentário, mas não conteve mais um sorriso.

_Descobre o peito  
Pinta a boca e beija o espelho  
Que reflete a silhueta que você acabou de descobrir_

Ela colocou as roupas sobre a pia e se olhou no espelho. O corpo nu refletia na prata coberta pelo mais puro cristal, e ela nunca sentira-se tão bonita. Os seios e o tronco tinham alguns pontos avermelhados que só a fez achar a imagem mais perfeita. Pegou o batom vermelho que deixara ali mais cedo, com um feitiço limpou o borrado da boca e passou mais batom. A boca perfeitamente pintada beijou o espelho e com o bastão de vermelho sangue deixou um aviso na caligrafia rebuscada: _Agora você é meu, Draco Malfoy!_ "Meu..." sussurrou olhando-se mais uma vez. Ela sentia-se completa. Não porque tinha acabado de transar com seu amor de infância, ou por finalmente ter sido "descoberta" por ele. Ela sentia-se completa porque descobrira que não precisava de Draco Malfoy para ser alguém, como _sempre_ pensou que precisasse. Mas agora ele era _dela_, não tinha mais volta – de alguma maneira estranha ela sabia disso. E era o perfume dela misturado as nuances do perfume dele.

_Perfuma a nuca,  
Perfuma o pulso,  
Sente o seu perfume  
E sai de salto por aí_

E era o perfume dele que impregnava todo o ser dela. Pegou seu perfume, que também estava ali. Passou na nuca, no pulso, e sentiu o próprio cheiro, sem vestígios de Draco. Colocou a roupa com demasiada calma e calçou os sapatos. Saiu do banheiro com o barulho dos salto ressonando no ambiente. "Ainda tem uma festa rolando lá em baixo, _Malfoy_." Com certo atraso, respondeu à pergunta feita por ele.

Ele ainda ficou na cama até os sons do salto sumirem ao longe.

_E sai de salto por aí_

Pansy já estava há uns dez minutos conversando com Blaise, Daphne e Gregory quando viu Draco despontar na escada. Olhou para o relógio que tinha acima dele. Duas da madrugada. Como meros sessenta minutos podem mudar tanta coisa, pensou. E pela terceira vez naquela noite ela sorriu com sinceridade ao vê-lo dispensar a loira aguada Greengrass e ir à direção dela. Ele pareceu não ver os amigos perto de Pansy e a segurou firme pela cintura, colando seus corpos. "Então quer dizer que eu tenho dona?", sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Sempre teve!", respondeu no mesmo tom, depositando um beijo no pescoço alvo, que ficou marcado.

Naquela noite era o próprio perfume que Pansy sentia junto ao de Draco. E no dia seguinte seria o dele que estaria nela. Isso, na verdade, sempre fora assim; de outro jeito, mas a mesma coisa. Draco se impregnava com algum perfume barato em uma noite e ela se enfiava na cama de qualquer um na noite seguinte.

Embora Pansy nunca mais tivesse corrido atrás de Draco, os raros momentos entre eles se multiplicaram. E os dois perfumes agora já eram um só. Eles não se consideravam namorados, nem nada do tipo, mas um dia chegariam lá. E Pansy não se lembraria de nenhum Natal seguinte àquele o qual não tivesse passado na cama de Draco. Natal, Ano Novo, Páscoa...

_FIM!_

* * *

_Bom gente, é isso! _

_Espero que tenham gostado! E, por favor, deixem reviews, se tiverem gostado ou não! _

_Bjos! ^-^_


End file.
